Claire's Story
by emmettsmyfave
Summary: Claire is 14 and discovers the truth about Quil. Well, almost all of it. What will Claire do when she learns that a group of vampires have had enough of the wolves and plan on eliminating them? Will she ever learn the truth about imprinting? BD spoilers.
1. The Past

A Claire/Quil Imprint Story

**A/N: This is my first fanfic please review and tell me if I should continue**

* * *

A Claire/Quil Imprint Story

Chapter 1: The Past

Quil had always been there. He would come over almost everyday. He was always a big brother to me. He taught me to ride a bike and he always took me and my sister, Katie down to the beach when it was warm enough and not raining. I always have fun when Quil's around. He would never let me hurt myself; he'd catch me if I tripped or if I was about to fall off my bike. But it was never that way with Katie. If she tripped, he'd help her up and get her a band-aid. Or if she was about to fall off her bike because she was showing off, he'd pick her up and carry her home.

He was at all my birthday parties and he was there at Christmas with Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily along with my cousins. And whenever I went down to LaPush, he would let me hang out with him and his friends. Him and his friends all looked the same. Some-what short black hair, russet colored skin, huge, and muscled. But it was easy to tell them apart if you knew them. He gave me piggyback rides and I always had so much fun with him around. He even agreed to take Sara and me to the movies in Port Angeles once a month.

And Sara was always around too. So she knew Quil just about as well as I did. She did stuff with us too. Quil took us to the beach and the movies. She hung out at my house with us, watching TV or doing stuff in my room. And neither of us go tired of having him around. He was in silly pictures with us. Sometimes he was the one taking them and other times he was in them. But I kept all of them in my photo album that he'd given me for my 9th birthday.


	2. Pictures

A Quil/Claire Imprint Story

A Quil/Claire Imprint Story

Chapter 2 : Pictures

So it was raining out. Rain was inevitable. We lived on the Olympic Peninsula and it rained quite often. So Sara and I were in my room looking at my photo album.

"Hey Claire, have you ever noticed how Quil looks the same in pictures from when we were five, and now?"

"No, not really. Quil has always been, well, Quil."

" Do you know how old he is?"

"No, I never asked and he never brought it up."

"Well, I'd say he's at least 28. Cuz in these pictures he's what, 17,18 in these pictures and that was like 11 years ago."

"Ya, you're right. But he looks like he's 20 though."

The door closed downstairs.

"Claire?"

"Up here!"

"Do you think he'll be mad if I asked him?" Sara whispered.

"Shut up!" I whispered back.

"Hey Sara, I didn't know you were here," Quil joked.

"Claire's house is so much better than mine. It's raining again so my mom's cleaning again and if I would have stayed she would have roped me into helping."

Quil laughed. "So, what are we doing today?"

"I don't know. We were hoping you had some ideas. I'm tired of the clouds and the rain. I want to see the sun and I'm sick of being inside all day," I complained.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, do you think your parents will complain if I take you down to LaPush?"

"No, I know my mom's been wanting to get me down there to see Aunt Emily. And Sara is always welcome at Emily's place."

"I don't think my mom will mind. She hardly sees me anyway, I'm always over here."

"Cool. I'll tell Sam when I get back. Unless your mom tells Emily first." He laughed. "So what were you doing before I got here?"

"Looking at my photo album."

"Hey Quil, how old—"

"That's it. Time for the friend who doesn't know what 'shut up' means to leave," I said shoving her out the door. Then I turned around to see Quil laughing. "What?" I demanded.

"She's about to ask how old I am and you shove her out the door." He was laughing hysterically again. I grabbed my camera and quickly snapped a picture of him rolling on the floor laughing. As soon as the flash went off, he immediately stopped laughing.

"Hey! Delete that!"

"No. This one's going to Jake."

His eyes narrowed and he reached for the camera.

"Oh no. Jake'll love this," I smiled.

"Want to watch some TV?"

I was always up for what he wanted to do. "Sure." I opened my door and skipped down the steps into the living room. I stopped when I found Sara longing on the couch flipping through channels. "I thought I told you to go home?" I teased.

"You think I'm going home to clean my room? I don't think so."

"Well, your mom might not let you go to LaPush tomorrow with the shape your room's in. When was the last time you cleaned it anyway? Last year?

"Quil, phone," my mom called from the kitchen.

Sara sighed. "Fine. I'm going. And I cleaned it 2 months ago for your information."

"I'll be over as soon as Quil leaves," I promised.

Sara was putting her coat on when Quil came back in. "Sorry Claire, I have to go," he apologized.

"Why? Is everything ok?" I asked alarmed.

"Ya, everything's fine. Jake's back and he brought his girlfriend and she wants to see me. Like, now. I don't know how Jake puts up with her. But I'll call you later and tell you what time I'll be here."

"Kay, I'll be at Sara's, cleaning her room. C'mon Sara let's go."


	3. Car ride

**A/N: Please review and tell me if I should continue writing or if I should just stop after this chapter. I promise it will get more interesting but I just have to set the scene.**

* * *

A Quil/Claire Imprint Story

Chapter 2: Car Ride

The phone rang. It was probably Quil.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Claire? Hey, I'll be up tomorrow at around 8, kay? That is if you still want to come."

"Of course I want to come, but Sara can't. She got grounded."

"Oh. Okay. Well see you tomorrow. Goodnight" and he hung up.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to find it oddly bright in my room. I ran to the window. It was a miracle! It wasn't raining and the sun was shining. Then i saw my clock

"7:30!" I yelled and I ran downstairs for cold pop tarts and a glass of milk. Then I ran back upstairs to brush my teeth. Being speedy and thorough. I grabbed my favorite jeans and a dark green t shirt. I threw my pjs and my toothbrush into my bag along with a change of clothes. I then ran back downstairs. It was 7:55, and i was pulling my long black hair into a ponytail when I heard Quil's truck outside.

"Ready to go Claire?" he asked when he came through the door.

"Ya!" I was halfway threw the door when Katie yelled, "Hug Danielle and Vanessa for me!"

"'Kay, Katie!" I yelled back. I couldn't wait to get to Aunt Emily's. I'd get to see Paul and Rachel again, and maybe their son Joel. I couldn't wait to see Kim again and her husband Jared. Annie was cute, and I would probably end up babysitting the 4 kids again, but I didn't mind.

I wondered if I would see Jake this time. Last time I was at Emily's, Jake wasn't. I was worried the whole time I was there, even though all the guys said he was ok. I asked Rachel were he was because she was his brother. She said he was probably in Hawaii visiting Rebecca. I was over at Kim's later and she said that Jake was in Alaska and that Rachel just said that because she was hoping he would go visit his sister that he hadn't seen in about 15 years. I missed Jake. He could be funny, but serious when it was time to.

Whenever Quil was at his job, Seth was in charge of me. No matter how much I protested, and I did alot, he said it was always "safer" to have someone there in case I got in trouble. I liked Seth, he let me do more dangerous stuff, such as cliff diving. I spent alot of time at his house too, but that meant spending time with Leah. She was always grouchy, but apparently, according to Seth, she was even worse right after Sam broke up with her and she was still getting over it.

"Claire, you there?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, Quil. What were you saying?"

"You can be so out of it sometimes. I was saying that we're having a bonfire tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come," Quil said then bit his lip.

"Who's going to be there?"

"Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel, Seth, Leah, Embry, and Sam. I'm not sure about Emily, Collin, or Brady. Oh and if Jake feels like showing up, he'll probably bring Renesmee."

"Who's Renesmee?"

"Jake's...girlfriend?"

"Wait a minute. Yesterday you said that she was his girlfriend and today you're not sure?"

"Well they've been friends for a while and I guess it's one of the early stages of the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing."

"Where did they meet?"

"In Forks."

"I know a few people in Forks, who are her parents?"

"Bella and Edward Cullen."

"Cullen?!" I asked in disbelief, "aren't they like gorgeous or something? Then they moved away like 12 years ago. Just like that, they packed up and moved."

"Ya. I know. Charlie was heartbroken."

"What do you mean?"

"Charlie is Bella's dad."

I did some quick calculations in my head, Charlie said that Bella was 18 when she got married and that was 14 years ago...that meant that Renesmee was only 14 and ewwww!! She was dating Jake? That was like me dating Quil. I made a face.

Quil noticed. "What?"

"Nothing." A couple of minutes later we arrived in LaPush.

**Next chapter is going to be the bonfire and Claire is going to find out about the werewolves. I am not going to update until I get 10 reviews. That's not that many so come on. Push that button on the bottom left corner!! :)**


	4. Bonfire

**Oh and I know that I said that I wouldn't update until i got 10 reviews but I really wanted to put this up!! There's a poll on my site on who's story I should write next. Please vote!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to **My Best Friend. My Jacob**,** water-engel **and **Katie **the first 3 and only 3 people to review my story!! Thank You!!**

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie owns the twilight characters. I'm just playing with them :P

**Now, on with the story!!**

* * *

A Quil/Claire Imprint Story

Chapter 4: Bonfire

"But Aunt Emily if you come then who will watch Vanessa and Danielle?"

"They'll be fine. If they need anything they'll call Charlie over from their place. They've been left home alone before. Plus, I want to be there sweetie. It's a really big night."

"Why? Because I'll be there?" Things were getting weird around here. Well, maybe not lately, I just started noticing more. First, Paul sees me and starts laughing to himself, and Rachel smacks him. Then he starts laughing harder. Second, I was helping Emily was dishes and Embry walks in, smiling to himself, and asks if I'm ready for the bonfire tonight and Uncle Sam tells him to drop it, and he does. Third, I swear that some of the guys are literally growing before my eyes. Lastly, when Uncle Sam says something, nobody objects or protests.

"Partially, That and Nessie is going to be there and I haven't seen her since yesterday afternoon."

"I still don't see why you _have_ to be there."

"You'll see. Besides Sam and Quil want me there."

"But what if Danielle and Vanessa need _you_, not Charlie, _you_."

"Sweetie, they're nine. I think they can be left alone for a few hours. Now, we're going to be late. Let's go." Aunt Emily said as she pointed to the door.

"Fine," I grumbled.

We pulled up behind Jake's Rabbit on the side of the road. It was the only other car there. I wondered how the rest of them got here. They couldn't all fit in the Rabbit. Emily got out and started hiking on a short well-worn path. Emily led the way and I could see a glow coming from in front of her. We came into view of the fire and I saw Billy in his wheelchair, Sue Clearwater, I mean Swan, and Quil Sr. sitting on lawn chairs around the fire. Everyone else was sitting on the ground talking.

Sam got up and walked over to Emily who took a seat on a rock near Sue. I saw Paul with Rachel leaning against him smiling, next to them was Jared with Kim sitting on his lap looking very contented. Next was a somewhat happy looking Leah who was smacking a laughing Seth upside the head, Collin and Brady were arm wrestling with Embry refereeing. Quil was talking to Jake with a girl, probably Renesmee, sitting next to him with his arm wrapped around her waist.

Quil looked up and saw me. "Claire! Come here!" I walked over to where Quil was and sat on the ground next to him.

"Hey Jake. Haven't seen you in a while."

Jake laughed. "Ya, hey sorry I missed your last visit. I was in Alaska visiting the Cullen's." Renesmee laughed. Her laugh was musical, like ringing bells. "Oh yeah and this is Renesmee."

"Nessie," she corrected. Her voice was just as musical as her laugh. She was really pale, but I assumed that it was from living in Alaska. She had deep brown eyes and bronze wavy hair.

"Nice to meet you, Nessie."

"Same here, Claire. I've heard so much about you from Jake." We started eating and it looked like we had enough food to feed 40, but when we were done, all the food was gone. I noticed that Nessie didn't eat much, but Jake made up for her.

"So why did you want me to come tonight?" I whispered to Quil.

"I wanted you to hear some of our legends. And I thought that you might want to meet Nessie."

"Oh. So when are the legends going to begin?"

"Shh..."

Billy started out telling the story of the spirit warriors. **(A/N: I really didn't want to retype the legends but they are from Eclipse Chapter 11 if you want to read them)**I was so wrapped up in the story, I didn't realize that I was leaning against Quil's shoulder. I looked up and he was smiling down at me. Billy finished his story and Quil Sr. started a new story. The story of the werewolves. When he got to the part were the werewolf was fighting the vampire, I saw Nessie cringe into Jake. I didn't see what was so bad about it, the vampire was getting what he deserved.

When the story was over, Quil asked, "Did you like it?'

"Ya, but I still don't see the point in me coming."

"Come here. I'll show you." He got up and walked into the forest. I didn't notice how cold it was until he got up. I got up and followed him into the forest. We didn't go far, just far enough that we couldn't hear the others by the bonfire.

"So what did you want to show me?"

"Those legends are true."

"What?" I was so confused. Just one more thing to add to the weird list.

"I'm a werewolf."

"What do you mean. You're human."

"Ya, I am. But I can turn into a werewolf."

"When? When there's a full moon?"

Quil laughed. "Hollywood doesn't get much right. They don't even get the appearance right. But weren't you paying attention to the legends?" Quil laughed again. "Claire?! Are you alright?!" I could hear the alarm in his voice.

I was sitting on the ground with my head between my knees like you do when you have motion sickness. "Ya. I'm fine. It's just alot to take in."

"You mean you're not scared of me?" Now he sounded surprised.

"No."

"Wow. I thought that this would be alot harder. Everyone else didn't believe us at first."

I didn't miss the _us_ part. My head snapped up. "Who else?" I demanded.

"Huh?"

"Who else is a werewolf?"

"Oh. Jake, Embry, Paul, Jared, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady," he hesitated, "And Sam."

"Woah. Uncle Sam's a werewolf?"

"Ya. He's the leader of the pack."

It took me a minute to realize that I've been hanging out with werewolves my whole life. Wait. How long have they been werewolves? "How long have you been werewolves?"

"About 13 years."

* * *

**I won't put up the next chapter until I get 5 more reviews. Don't forget to vote!!**


	5. Comfort

**Thanks for the 1 review from **Wildmage117**. I'm giving up on asking for reveiws since I'm not getting any and I have a lot of time on my hands since the teachers are on strike at my school. And don't forget to vote on who my next story should be on!!

* * *

**

A Quil/Claire Imprint Story

Chapter 5: Comfort

I woke up and it took me a minute to figure out where I was. I was in the guest bedroom at Aunt Emily's house.

And then it all came back to me. Last night Quil told me that he was a werewolf. And so was Uncle Sam. I don't why, but I believed him. Maybe it was because he always told me the truth, or maybe because he didn't look like he was kidding. But one thing was for sure, it explained some of the weirdness.

All of the sudden, my door burst open and Danielle and Vanessa ran in giggling.

"Girls, come back out here! Claire's still sleeping!" Aunt Emily whispered.

"It's alright Aunt Emily. I woke up right before they came in."

Danielle and Vanessa were still giggling when Aunt Emily came in.

"Alright you two. What's so funny?"

Danielle and Vanessa looked at each other and started to laugh harder. Vanessa answered first. "Quil's downstairs waiting for you to get up, but he said that if you're scared of him, he'll leave."

"But why would you be scared of Quil? You're like his best friend." She looked at Vanessa. "Unless..."

"...he told you that he loves you, but wouldn't you be mad, not scared then?"

"Girls, he didn't tell me he loves me..." Aunt Emily cut me off.

"Why don't you two go start breakfast. I'll be down in a minute."

"OK!" they said together.

"Sweetie, are you alright? I know this is big news for you, but you don't have to be scared of Quil. He'd never hurt you. He'd put himself in danger before he ever let anyone hurt you."

"I'm not scared of Quil. He just didn't give me any warning beforehand, so I'm kinda still trying to beleive it. And why did he let _me_ in on this secret. I'm just a friend. he probably has someone better to tell than me. "

Emily bit her lip. "These aren't questions that I can answer, Claire. If you really want to know, ask him. He'll tell you. He's afraid that you won't want to be with him anymore."

I took a deep breath. "OK. I'll talk to him."

"I'm going to go check on breakfast. You get dressed and come down when you're ready."

"Kay." I got dressed and pulled my hair up in a sloppy ponytail. I didn't really care. I skipped down the stairs and saw Danielle and Vanessa on either side of a frustrated Quil. "Girls, leave him alone. Go help your mom."

"Claire," Quil sighed in relief.

"They can get really anoying, can't they?"

"Ya, and they only asked one question. 'Why would Claire be scarred of you?'"

"I'm not scarred. I'm confused."

"Why are you confused?"

"Breakfast!"

"After breakfast," Quil mumbled to me.

**Don't forget to review!! It only takes 2 minutes!! Tell me if it's good or bad or just say hi!! :)**


	6. More Questions

**Thank You Thank You Thank You!! You guys don't know how good it feels to look in your inbox and see all those emails from fanfiction saying that I have reviews and author/story alerts :) The poll is going to be up on my site until next monday then I'll post the new story. My mom says that the teachers strike will probably last a little while so I'll update pretty often. As for longer chapters, I'll try but no guarantees.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters, they're all Stephanie Meyer's :(**

A Claire/Quil Imprint Story

Chapter 6 More Questions

After I finished breakfast I picked up my plate and walked over to the sink in Aunt Emily's tiny kicten. As I was putting my plate in the sink, I heard the door open.

"Emily's cooking again!" I heard Embry laugh. I listened for the door to close, but all I heard were more footsteps. First Sam came in, followed by Embry, Jared, Paul, Jacob and Seth. They tried to give me some space in the small kicten, but it wasn't working out to well. Everyone kept bumping into each other and I was afraid that they would break something.

"Geez guys. You're gonna break something. I'm not scared of you." I was starting to get annoyed at saying 'I'm not scared of you' all the time. They all looked at me and stared.

Sam recovered first. "You're not Claire?"

"No, not at all. It's just a lot to take in, that's all."

"Wow, Quil. You got a tough one," Paul teased.

"Shut it Paul," Quil hissed.

I swear, my aunt can calm any fight. "Alright boys, dig in," she said as she placed a mountain of pancakes and waffles on the table.

"Find anything new Sam?" Quil asked.

"No. Collin, Brady and Leah are on patrol now. They'll howl if they find anything."

The phone rang. "Hello?" Emily answered, "Jake, it's Nessie."

Jake suddenly looked alarmed at something Nessie said. "I'll tell them." Jake hung up the phone. "She's hunting north of Forks and she just came across a scent. She doesn't recognize it and she thought that we might want to know about it. Oh. and she said that its headed towards Forks."

I looked up at Quil confused. A million questions in my eyes. Why was Nessie hunting? She smelled a strange scent? Did she have a really good sense of smell or something? My thoughts were interrupted by a howl in the distance.

Sam immediately took charge. "Jake, Seth, Embry. You stay here. Protect LaPush." They started to object when Sam interrupted them, "You've had the least amount of sleep. The rest of you, with me."

"I promise I'll answer your questions later. But for now, hang with them, they'll keep you safe," Quil said and ran out the door after the others.

Jake yawned. "Well, I'm gonna follow orders and get some sleep. Embry, you run around LaPush. Seth'll meet you in a little bit," Jake said as he headed into the living room. Embry headed for the door. And Seth stayed put.

"So...you're not scarred?"

Now, this was starting to get really annoying. "No."

"Oh come on. This has to be a least a little bit creepy."

"No, not really. Just confusing. But it explains a lot." I smiled. Now Seth was confused.

"What do you mean, 'explains a lot'?"

"Ok, I'm gonna make some assumptions here, so correct me if I'm wrong." I waited and Seth nodded. "Uncle Sam's like the leader or something like that, right?"

"Chief of LaPush actually, how'd you know, not many people do?"

"Everyone listens to him."

"Ya." he sounded hesitant.

"Someone doesn't?"

"Well, sort of. It was a long time ago. Like 11 years. Jake stood up to Sam and left the pack. I followed and so did Leah a couple hours later. We went to warn the Cullens on what Sam was planning to do."

"What was he going to do to the Cullens?"

Well, not Cullens, Just Bella."

"Seth you know I'm just going to pry it out of you eventually." I sighed. "What was Sam going to do to Bella?"

"Kill her," he mumbled.

"Kill her! Why?!" I yelled.

Jake heard me. "What's going on out here?"

I turned to Jake. "Jake, why was Uncle Sam going to kill Bella?"

Instead of answering me, he turned to Seth and glared at him. "I thought you learned to keep your mouth shut Seth?"

"Apparently not," Aunt Emily said coming back into the kitchen with a huge basket full of ripe and almost ripe peppers.

Now I had so many more questions for Quil.

**Please review. The more reviews I get the faster I update :) **

**P.S.- Don't forget to vote on my site!!**


	7. Answers and Some Confusion

**Wow. 3 chapters in one day!! I must be really bored (or looking for a way out of chores :)) I hope you guys like this chapter. And don't forget to vote on whose story you want next!! I know I keep saying that but that's cuz no one is voting :( I'm hoping that I can get 20 chapters for this story. I already have most of it planned out, I just have to type it up. don't forget to review!! Now enough of me...more of Claire.**

A Claire/Quil Imprint Story

Chapter 7 Answers and Some Confusion

Seth didn't say anything else to me after Jake yelled at him. But now I had so many more questions. What would drive my uncle to the extreme to want to kill someone? Quil told me last night, man, that seamed like forever ago, that they were protecters. But what were they protecters from? And why would Jake want to warn the Cullen's, especailly Bella? I had been sitting on the couch thinking about what Seth said, though it was pretty hard with Jake's loud snoring.

Nessie came over after lunch. She says that she's bored of Jake and Charlie's houses, and she wanted to know me more.

"It's too crowed in here. Let's go to the beach."

"You sure that's a good idea Nessie? You said that someone was headed towards Forks this morning," Embry asked.

"I can take care of us. There was only one scent. Come on Claire let's go before someone else objects."

"OK." We started walking to the beach and she started asking me questions. What my favorite color was, my favorite food, smell, sound, music, band, etc. When we got to the beach, and she started leading me to a bleached white tree. She sat on the roots and motioned me to sit beside her.

"Jake says that he and my mom used to come here all the time," she explained.

"Wait, your mom and Jake? How old was Jake, 10?"

She laughed. "Jake was 16 and my mom was 18."

"So, you're dating a 28 year old guy?" That was just wrong.

"Oh! You don't know about the freaky werewolf stuff, do you?" I nodded. "When they're werewolves, they get this massive growth spurt, then theey don't age until they quit being a werewolf. So yeah, techincally Jake's 28, but he looks 17."

"That explains the pictures. How old are you anyway?"

"11. I know, I look 16, right?"

"Ya." Everything was getting really wierd. "OK. My turn to ask some questions. So how long have you known about werewolves?"

"My whole life I guess. There's not many secrets in my family. Plus, I was born during a...tough time with the werewolves."

"A tough time?"

"Yeah. The wolves weren't thrilled about my mom being pregnant with me. They claimed it was breaking the treaty."

"What treaty?"

"The one with the Cullens and the werewolves."

"OK. I'm lost. Do you mind explaining?"

"No problem. But I'll have to start at the beginning," she warned.

"I got time."

**Hope you liked it next chapter will be about a little bit of BD. Sorry if it's a little short.**


	8. Nessie

**Hey guys I'm gonna try to get up 2 chapters today and I'm trying to make them longer and don't forget about the poll!! It's up til monday then I'll start my next story! the strike is gonna be at least tomorrow so i'll update then but after that, i'll update as often as possible! Now on with the story!!**

A Quil/Claire Imprint Story

Chapter 8 Nessie

"Ok. So what I'm gonna tell you is all I've been able to coax out of everyone. So, Ephraim Black, Jake's grandfather, came across a vampire and he was going to destroy it, but it promised that him and his clan were different from other vampires. Instead of hunting humans, they were able to prey on animals instead. His eyes were proof of this, they were gold instead of the red they usually saw. The Quilutes offered them a treaty and they accepted it. The treaty said that they would destroy them as long as they never bit another human again. The vampire that Ephraim saw is my grandfather Carlisle."

My eyes opened in shock. Her _grandfather_ is a vampire!

"Now, I'm going to skip about 50 years. The tough time was when my mom got pregnant with me. My dad was a vampire at the time and my mom was still human. Nobody thought that it was possible so Carlisle never warned my dad, Edward. See, vampires can't have kids. But when Sam found out about me, he said, 'That thing' needs to be destroyed. Jake disagreed because he was in love with my mom and to destroy me, my mom would need to be destroyed. So he left Sam's pack."

"Let me get this straight. You're half vampire?" I asked in disbelief.

"Ya. I can survive on blood or human food. I prefer blood, and human blood doesn't bother me like it does other vampires."

"So that's why you were hunting before?"

"Ya. Then I caught a vampire scent I didn't recognize. So I called Jake cuz I was sure he would want to know."

"So tell me about vampires and your family."

"Well ok. In general vampires are gorgous, they have pale white skin that is very hard. They're fast and strong. Some of them have special abilities. Uncle Jasper can mess with your emotion, make them whatever he wants, and his wife, Aunt Alice can see the future. Dad can read minds, and mom can protect you from mental attacks. Then there's grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle. And Uncle Emmett who is extremely strong and his wife Aunt Rosalie. Do you want to see them?"

"Sure." She reached up and put her hand on my cheek. I saw pictures of her family in my head. She pulled her hand away and the picture disappeared.

"And that's what I can do."

"That's cool and creepy at the same time. But I like it." I smiled. "So your mom's a vampire now?"

"Ya. She almost died when I was born. And dad was planning on turning her anyway."

"How'd he do that?"

"He bit her and the venom slowly and painfully changed her into a vampire.

I shivered. All of the sudden Nessie stiffened. I blinked and by the time my eyes opened, she was in a defensive crouch in front of me.

"It's nice to finally meet you Nessie. I've heard a lot about you."

**Hehehe I hate cliffys as much as you but I just had to stop there. I promise the next chapter will be longer!! Don't forget to review!!**


	9. Unwelcome Guests

**OK so here it is as promised!! And becasue these two reviewed the last three chapters and are the only ones reviewing, this chapter is dedicated to **CellaCullen **and **HaLoCo**!! Thanks a lot!!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer so I don't own any of these characters. I own the plot and any characters you don't recognize.**

A Quil/Claire Imprint Story

Chapter 9 Unwelcome Guests

A vampire stepped out in to the cloudy light.

Nessie hissed. Then let out a loud growl. I froze in place.

"It's nice to finally meet you Renesmee. But you don't seam to friendly. Oh, and protecting a human. Well, she'll be a snack when I'm done with you. And I'm Kylie." She slipped into an offensive crouch just like Nessie.

"Claire, scream for Quil. I'm gonna need some help real soon," she whispered.

Kylie lunged at Nessie.

"Quiiiiiilllllllll!!" I screamed as loud as I could. Nessie made sure she stayed between me and Kylie. I was still frozen. I heard a crack and saw something fly from the woods. A large russet colored wolf appeared from the woods to help Nessie.

"Jake, you get Kylie, I'll protect Claire until Quil gets here." Nessie blocked my view from Kylie and wolf Jake. I was glad. I really didn't want to watch. I could hear the nasty cracking noises. A small, gray wolf appeared next and came up behind Kylie. Then I saw a chocolate brown wolf that ran right past the fight and right up to me. I immediately recognized the wolf as Quil. He bent down until he was eye level with me and tilted his head.

"Ya I'm fine. Nessie protected me." He sighed in relief then turned his head and growled at Jake.

"Stop that Quil. I like Jake." Nessie giggled. Quil then disappeared into the woods and I felt hurt. He then came back in his human form. He tossed something to Nessie who was now standing by Jake. She lit a match so I assumed he tossed her a matchbox. A sickening sweet smoke took over the air.

"Claire, are you sure you're alright?" Quil sounded concerned. I nodded afraid my voice would break.

"Quil. take her to Emily's. We'll be there in a sec," Nessie suggested. Quil picked me up and carried me to Emily's. It was almost dinner time and I could smell her cooking. Vanessa saw us coming and opened the door.

"What's wrong with Claire?" concern showed in her face.

"I'm fine Vanessa. Quil just thought that we would get here faster this way cuz he's hungry," I lied. I was sure of my voice now.

"Quil's always hungry." Quil set me down and I walked into the kitchen. Emily saw my face.

"Girls, why don't you go over to Kim's and play with Annie. I have a feeling it's going to get crowded real soon."

"OK. C'mon Vanessa," Danielle said dragging her out the door.

As soon as they were out the door, Aunt Emily demanded, "What happened? I heard you scream."

'Let's wait for everyone else so we don't have to tell the story over again," Quil suggested. Emily turned back to the stove to stir a huge pot of noodles.

The front door opened and in came Sam, Jake holding Nessie close to him, Embry, Leah, Seth and Paul. "Jared, Paul, and Brady'll be here soon. Where the girls?" Sam asked looking around.

"I just sent them over to Kim's."

"Oh OK." The door opened again. This time Jared walked in with a smug grin on his face.

Quil rolled his eyes. "What'd you do now?"

"Nothing, just plotting revenge."

Collin groaned. "I'm dead now, right?"

"Ya, you are."

"Jared, save it. We still have a big problem."

"I thought you took care of the one on the beach."

"Ya, we did. But this one had a different scent than the one I smelled this morning," Nessie said.

"You mean there's another one? Sweet. I want to go after this one. I haven't had a good fight in years," Paul said.

I left the kitchen. This is just sick. They wanted to go fight vampires, like it was fun or something. I was curled up on the couch thinking about everything that happened this weekend, when someone sat down beside me, Quil. He pulled me into his arms and whispered, "It's alright. Don't be afraid. We'll take care of this fast."

"Would you stop telling me not to be scarred! I'M NOT SCARRED!!" I yelled at Quil. It got quiet in the kitchen. Great they heard me. The phone rang breaking the silence. I heard Aunt Emily talking quietly.

"Claire, honey? That was your mom. She wants you to come home. She says you still have some homework to do and to remind you that you have school tomorrow. I'll take you home. Nessie, can you finish the spaghetti and serve it for me. I'll be home in a couple hours. And when the girls come home remind them that they have homework too."

"Sure Emily." I heard other muffled noises downstairs but I couldn't make them out. I packed my things and went downstairs.

**OK I hope you guys liked this chapter and I did get it up today. The next chapter will be up tomorrow at the latest. Don't forget to review!!**


	10. Human Life

**I might only post this chapter today cuz it took me a while to write so don't bug me for another chapter today. Let's see if we can make it to 20 reveiws. I'll be really happy. And when I'm happy, I write faster! I wanted to show how Claire's life is when you're surronded by people who don't know the secret.**

A Claire/Quil Imprint Story

Chapter 10 Back to Human Life

Emily pulled up in front of my house. "Bye Aunt Emily!" I called as I ran through the rain to the door.

"Come back down soon. You know you're always welcome."

"Thanks Aunt Emily." I opened the door and my mom was walking was walking out of our tiny laundry room. with a laundry room full of towels.

"Oh good you're home. Dinner will be ready soon. How was your weekend?"

"A lot of fun. I went to a bonfire Saturday night and met Jake's girlfriend Nessie. She's really nice. Then we Nessie and I went to the beach this morning while the guys were planning some big wrestling match."

"What'd you do at the beach?"

"Talked. She lives in Alaska so we mostly talked about what it's like there and then we talked about boys."

"Well, it sounds like you had a good weekend, but I think that I hear some Algebra calling you." I groaned and trudged upstairs. I hate Algebra.

* * *

_Next day at lunch._

"So, Sara, what did you do this weekend?"

"Cleaned. Grounded, remember?"

"Ya."

"So, what's going on in LaPush?"

Well, the guys we hang out with are all werewolves. Vampires are real and trying to kill us. Jake's girlfriend is half vampire and her parents are vampires, but I couldn't tell her _that._ "Jake's got a girlfriend."

"Really? Dang, he's hot."

"Sara!!"

"Sorry, what's she like?"

"I like her. She's really pretty. Her hair is like a bronze color-"

"I bet she died it," Sara interrupted.

"No, it's natural. She's pale and she lives in Alaska, but she's staying with her grandfather for now."

"Alaska? So it's a long distance relatioship? They never last."

"Her parents buy him plane tickets so he can visit her every month. So, I'm pretty sure that her parents are rich."

"He probably only likes her cuz she's rich."

"How would you know? You don't even know her. You didn't see the way that he looks at her. And she looks at him like that. It kind of looks like how Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam look at each other."

"Oh. How long have they been going out?"

I don't know. A couple months? This is the first time I've met her, but apparently she's been in LaPush before. Everyone else met her."

"How old is she?"

Uh-oh. How was I going to pull this one off? Crap!

The bell rang. Saved by the bell. How cliche.

We were walking home after school, well running, it was starting to rain, again. "Hey, how long are you grounded?"

"I'm free again Sunday," she groaned. This was going to be a long week for both of us. We were at the corner where we went different directions. "Well, she you tomorrow."

"Ya, tomorrow." It was a short walk home. I walked through the door and took 2 steps when the phone rang. "I got it!" I picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Claire? It's Nessie."

"Oh! Hey! What ch' want?"

"Can I come over? It's really boring here."

"Sure. Take your time. I have a little homework to do."

"OK. I'll be there in about an hour. Is that enough time?"

"Ya."

"Oh. Jake gove me directions, so I know how to get to your house. Bye!" The line went dead.

"Who was that sweetie?"

"Nessie, Jake's girlfriend. She's coming over."

"Doesn't she want to be with Jake? I thought she lived in Alaska?"

"She does. She's staying with her grandpa, Charlie Swan for a little bit. She said she wants to make some friends here so when Jake's doing stuff with his friends, she has someone to hang with."

"That's nice of you honey. To become friends with her. Then when you're in LaPush, you can spend time with her there too. I bet you have a lot in common too."

"More than you know," I mummbled. Iran up the stairs and into my room to find Katie sitting on my bed smiling a little to sweetly. The way she does when she wants to know something.

"Who's Nessie?" she cut right to the chase.

" Jake's girlfriend."

"How long have you known her?"

"Since Saturday. Why the 20 questions?"

"Can't I know who my little sis hangs out with?" she asked a little to innocently.

"No. Now leave. I've got homework to do before she gets here. And when she does. You're going to leave us alone."

"Oh, come on. can't I at least meet her?"

"Fine."

"How old is she?"

"16 I think."

"Isn't she a little old to be hanging out with you? Shouldn't she be hanging out with someone her age?"

"No she's not. And when you live in LaPush, you don't get picky." I knew she was up to something, like trying to steel my friends, again. "Can you please leave?"

"Fine," she grumbled walking to the door. At least I didn't have to shove her out. I quickly started on my homework, mostly Algebra and Spanish. I didn't understand why we needed to learn Spanish when we were part of the Makah tribe. It's not like we're ever going to leave.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. I ran downstairs to open it, but my mom was already there.

"Hey Nessie! Mom, this is Nessie."

"It's nice to meet you Nessie."

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you too."

"C'mon Nessie. Let's go upstairs."

"OK." She followed me up the stairs and past Katie's room, her door was closed and I could still hear the music, and to my room.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked Nessie.

"I don't-" she was interrupted by her cell phone. "Sorry." She looked guilty and looked at the number and her phone was to her ear in a second. "What's wrong Alice?" As she listened I saw fear appear in her face. "Thanks Alice. I'll tell them." She hung up the phone. "Somethings wrong. They're all coming back to Forks and you need to be in LaPush where you'll be safe. We need to leave soon...you'll probably be out of school for a couple of days. I'll tell your mom. You pack."

"Wait," I hissed. "My mom doesn't know about all this!"

"She knows more than you think. How else would Emily explain why Quil would always be hanging around? Besides, Alice saw it, it'll be fine."

"If you say so..."

**Sorry. Another small cliffie. The next chapter will be shorter. Don't forget to review.**


	11. Danger

**YAY!! Thanks for the reviews guys!! I woke up late this morning so I had to wait to get on the computer. Don't forget to vote on my poll!! I want to know who to write my next story on!!**

A Quil/Claire Imprint Story

Chapter 11 Danger

I threw as many clothes as I could fit with my books in my backpack. I had a few clothes at Emily's. I grabbed my toothbrush and put it on top and ran down the stairs. My mom encircled me in a hug, "Be safe," she whispered in my ear. Katie heard the noise, surprisingly, and came downstairs.

"What's going on?"

"I'm leaving for a little while."

"What? Why? Mom, how can you just let her leave?"

"Katie, listen to me. She's just going to LaPush and I'm fine with it. No ifs, ands, or buts from you. This is my business, not yours. Now, can you go and start dinner."

"But how do you know that dad will be fine with it?"

"I'll explain it to him." She turned to me. "Nessie's out back waiting for you."

"Bye Mom! Bye Katie! I love you! Tell dad!" I yelled as I ran out the back door. Nessie was waiting under the trees, out of view from the house. "How are we going to get to LaPush?"

"Run. Give me your backpack. And we're not going to LaPush, we're going to the Cullen's house in Forks."

I gave my backpack to her and she picked me up in her arms. "By the way, you're not running, I am. I can get us to Forks in 20 minutes. Oh, and here." She handed me a tiny silver cell phone. "Call Jake, speeddile 2. Tell him to get the rest and meet us at the house, he'll know what you mean."

I pushede the 2 then the phone started ringing. "Nessie?"

"No, it's Claire."

"Oh, hey Claire. What are you doing with Nessie's phone, is she alright?"

"Ya, she's fine. She told me to call you and tell you to get the rest and meet us at the house."

"Why?"

"I don't know, she didn't tell me. All I know is that Alice called."

"Ok we'll be there." The phone went dead. Didn't anyone say goodbye anymore? I just realized we were running. All I saw were blurs. I tried not to pay attention to them so I wouldn't get sick, so I looked as Nessie's face. "What did Alice say?"

"Word spread about the werewolves since the last meeting. A bunch of vampires decided that since the Volturi didn't eliminate them, they will. It's not their desision to make though. Alice thinks that the one we got Sunday was a spy or something."

"How many are coming?"

"Right now about 40. We're going to see if we can get some friends to help."

"Do you know when they're coming?"

"Either the end of this week or the beginning of next week. We're almost there."

"Tell me something else about vampires I don't know."

"Well, umm, they can go out in the sun, they just sparkle. Ummm...they're venomous. Let's see, what else? OK. We're here." She set me back down on the ground, but kept my backpack. We walked out from under the trees and there was a huge, white house with a wrap around porch.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know. I haven't been here for about 10 years. I lived here for about 3 years, then we moved to Denali to live near Tanya and her clan." All the lights were on in the house. Nessie walked up the steps and opened the door. I followed and as soon as I stepped through the door, Quil sighed in relief.

"Quil," I walked over and sat in his lap. I heard noises in the kitchen.

"So Nessie, why'd you call us here?" Collin asked.

"My family and Tanya's clan are coming. Not to see everyone, but to help fight off the group that's coming."

"What group?" Embry asked, poking his head out of the kitchen.

"Alice saw a group starting to form about a week ago. She didn't think much of it, but she just realized that they are coming to kill you. There's about 40. Aparently they weren't to happy after the last...meeting...because Aro didn't kill you. So...they've decided to finish the job themselves."

Everyone stared at Nessie in shock.

**Sorry about the short chapter. In next chapter Claire is going to meet the Cullens. Don't forget, reviews make me happy!!**


	12. Bella

**Sorry I took so long. I started writing my next story, **Dreams Come True?** this morning. Please read it. It's a Kim/Jared story. You guys voted and Kim was the winner so I wrote hers first. I have the others started but I don't know when I'll post them. But until then, please review my stories!!**

A Quil/Claire Imprint Story

Chapter 12 Bella

I was still sitting on Quil's lap when I heard a few cars outside. Quil tensed a little bit. Nessie jumped up and ran at human speed to the door. The door opened before she could get there and a girl with long brown hair walked through the door. She was beautiful, but looked familiar.

"Bella, this is Claire." Bella gave Nessie a stern look. "Fine, _Mom_, this is Claire."

"Hi," I said quietly. They were all here now. Along with five others I didn't recognize.

"Claire, this is my dad, Edward," she pointed, "And that's Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle. That's my family. Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, and Eleazar are close friends."

"It's nice to finally meet you Claire," she said coming forward. Quil growled. "Oh, knock it off Quil. I'd never hurt her." For some strange reason, I believed her. Quil stopped, but kept his eyes on Bella. Bella grabbed me in a hug. Her arms were hard and cold. I was used to the hard, but not the cold. I shivered. "Sorry, Claire," she said releasing me, "Sometimes I forget how cold I am to humans." Quil quickly wrapped his arms around me. It was like going from a blizzard to a desert.

"Relax Quil. We know the Cullens would never hurt her," Paul teased.

"Ya, I know. And I know we can trust the others too."

They all sat down and started discussing how to take the situation. This went on for a couple of hours, and I eventually yawned. "Come on Claire, I'll take you to Emily's."

"Quil, I'll take her. I want to say hi to my dad anyways," Bella interrupted, "And Nessie, get to bed." Quil hugged me goodnight and told me not to worry. Nessie got my bag and gave it to Bella. "May I?" she asked holding out her arms.

"Sure." I noticed Quil winced when she picked me up in her cool, stony arms. And then it was like we were flying.

"You don't need to worry you know."

"Is my face that easy to read?"

"No. Jasper told me. Now, tell me why you're worried."

It seamed like I could trust her. "I don't want Quil to get hurt," I confided.

"I know the feeling, not being there during the fight."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was still human, Edward and Jake were going to fight this group of vampires. I couldn't let Edward leave. So I made him stay with me. It ended up for the better though. I'm not saying you should make Quil stay with you though, I was a danger magnet when I was human."

"Why couldn't you let Edward leave you?"

"He left me after my disastrous 18th birthday. Jasper had taken a snap at me when I cut myself and Edward decided that it would be better for me if he wasn't in my life. After he left, I went into a depression for about 4 months. Jake helped me heal. Then, well, I'll save it for another time."

"Why?"

"We're at your aunt's."

"Oh. Wait, how'd you know were she lived?"

"I came here a lot when Jake was looking for Victoria. Here's your bag, I'm going to go say hi to Charlie and then go back and see what the plan is." She kissed my cheek and left.

I stood there shocked. I just confessed my fears to a vampire I just met. Then I realized that I was standing outside my aunt's house in the cold. I turned around and opened the door.

Aunt Emily was sitting on the couch reading a book. "Oh! Hi sweetie," she sounded surprised.

"Hi Aunt Emily, Nessie brought me."

"Is she here now?"

"No, she's at the Cullen's house. They're all planning for some big battle."

"Who brought you?"

"Bella. She said she wanted to say hi to Charlie."

"Oh, OK. I didn't know you were coming, otherwise I would have gotten your room ready. Sam just said that there was an emergency."

"I can sleep on the couch for one night. And Nessie said that Alice saw a group of vampires coming to 'exterminate' the wolves."

"Oh, my. Don't worry honey, they'll all be fine. I'm assuming the Cullens are going to help them?"

"Ya. And some of their friends too."

"Friends? Oh, they must be Nessie's cousins or something."

**In this chapter it might sound like Emily doesn't care, but she's trying to stay calm so she doesn't frighten Claire. Remember, Claire's only known about the werewolves and vampires for about 2 days. **


	13. Worried

**Ok guys I know it's a little short but I didn't want to go past this part just yet. I just wrote this now, cuz I'm stuck on my essays and I wanted to get my mind off of it. That and my parents left so they aren't looking over my shoulder to make sure I'm doing homework. **

A Quil/Clare Imprint Story

Chapter 13-Worried

The next day, everyone was at Emily's house. Well, except for the wolves, Vanessa and Danielle. They were at Sue's house. So, it was Kim, Annie was also at Sue's, Aunt Emily, Rachel, and me. No one wanted to be home alone with the possibility of hungry vampires around. That's why the girls were at Sue's, not that anyone would be able to fend off a vampire, we just felt safer.

According to Esme, who had stopped by earlier, everyone split into threes to go on patrol. I liked Esme, she was sweet. I was worried about Quil though. Even though they weren't even fighting, he was still in danger.

Everyone was trying to keep their minds busy so they didn't have to think about the fight coming up. Aunt Emily was in the kitchen, cooking, like she always does when she wants to keep her mind off something. Rachel was editing a book on the couch. In other words she was working. Kim was knitting a blanket for Annie, and I was bored. I had no books or CD's here and there was nothing to watch on TV. I went upstairs to the girls bathroom and cleaned it, that kept me busy for about 2 hours.

"How can you guys stand this? Just sitting here, not knowing what's going to happen?" I finally asked. "You don't even look worried!"

"Claire, we _are_ worried. We just had more practice. Just find something to keeps your mind and head busy. That's why Rachel always has a book to edit."

"Hmm?" Rachel looked up.

"Nothing, Rach. I'll teach you to knit if you want me to, Claire. It'll keep you busy."

I had nothing better to do. "Sure, Kim."

"Cool. I'll go get some needles and some more yarn." With that she got up and left. We were safe here because the newest wolves, even though they've been doing it for about 11 years, were watching over LaPush. **(I felt that I needed to mention them). **I didn't know them well and I heard that they weren't at the bonfire because they had some school work to do, I think that they were in college.

The phone rang and since I was closest to it, I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi. This is Sara, may I please talk to Claire?"

"Sara I am Claire."

"Oh! Hi Claire! Why weren't you in school today?"

Crap. What was I supposed to say?

"Claire, who is that?" Aunt Emily called.

"Sara, can you hang on a minute? Aunt Emily's calling me." I knew she heard someone talking in the background.

"Sure." I set the phone down, then ran into the living room.

"Guys, that's Sara. She wants to know why I'm here. What should I say?" I asked frantically.

They all looked kinda scarred now.

**Ok Ok I know minor cliffie so I'll try to update asap! And I LOVE reviews!! Let's see if we can make it to 35. That's only 7 reveiws, and I know you can do it, it only takes a minute!!**


	14. Umm

**Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to put something up. And I have to get off the computer really soon anyway. But thanks for the reviews guys!! Hug from your favorite Cullen/Werewolf!!**

A Claire/Quil Imprint Story

Chapter 14 Umm…

I set the phone down, then ran to the living room. "Guys, that's Sara. She wants to know why I'm here. What should I say?" I asked frantically.

_They looked scared now._

Well, everyone except for Rachel. She looked thoughtful. "Tell her that Quil got hurt and that that person, saw you with him and told Quil that you were next, and that all the guys feel better if they have you here so they can 'take care' of this guy."

We all stared at her.

Rachel shrugged. "What? I get some good books to edit, that came from the last one I read."

"Thanks Rachel." I ran back into the kitchen. "Sorry Sara. What did you want?"

"Why weren't you in school today?"

"Oh you see, Quil and Seth were hurt yesterday afternoon by some guys who were following them. Apparently, they saw me with Quil and told Seth that I was next. So, Seth and Quil and the rest of the guys decided that it was safest for me here or something like that." I added some things to make it more believing.

"And your mom was OK with that?"

"Ya, I don't know. Renesmee was there waiting for me when I came home and my mom said that I was going to LaPush."

"Why didn't you call and tell me? And are Quil and Seth OK?"

"Well with everything going on, I guess I kinda forgot. And, ya, they're fine. Just a lot of bruises."

I heard a noise in the background. "Got to go Claire, my mom's calling me."

I hung up the phone and went back into the living room. "She bought it."

The front door opened and Kim came in carrying a bag. "OK Claire let's get you started."

I spent the next hour learning to knit. I do admit, it definitely keeps you busy.

The door opened again. "Claire?"

"In here Quil!"

"Hey, the guys told me to take a break and come and make sure you're alright."

"I am now that you're here."

"Oh, Emily, we didn't find anything new and Sam said to let you know he won't be home for dinner. But he'll be home by midnight."

"Thanks Quil."

"Hey Claire, you know how I promised to answer your questions?"

"Ya."

"Well, let's go to the beach, I'll answer them there."

**So, 10 reviews and the next chapter will be up by the Sunday after I get all 10 reviews. And Quil is finally going to answer Claire's questions then!!**


	15. Answers Finally

**A/N: So So Sorry Guys!!! I got writers block on this chapter and I was trying to think of what questions Claire was going to ask. And I've had so many tests/projects/homework it wasn't funny! So the chapter I know you've all been waiting for is finally here with special thanks to **Perfect Love Kills All Fear** for giving me ideas and for being my inspiration!! And thanks to the rest of my reviewers too, I don't feel like typing all your names up cuz I want to write the story, so here we go!!!**

A Claire/Quil Imprint Story

Chapter 15: Answers Finally!!

Quil and I finally for to be alone so he could answer my questions without being watched. We walked down to the beach because it was relaxing to hear the waves crashing against the beach. I hadn't been here since Sunday…that seams like so long ago.

"So, what do you want to know Claire?"

I had so many questions it wasn't even funny. "Are you always going to be a werewolf?"  
"No, if we stop transforming for a couple of months, we stop aging."

"You're not aging?" How does _that_ work?

"I thought you, or rather Sara, realized that I wasn't aging last week with the pictures. You see when the wolf gene is triggered, we have this massive growth spurt. We grow as big as we're going to get then we stop growing and aging until we quit being werewolves."

"How does the gene get triggered?"

"Well first there has to be a vampire in the area, that's when we start growing, after we're done growing, something happens to upset or make us mad and it feels like you're exploding and out of control. It was scary at first, but then we heard voices in our heads and understood what was going on."

"Voices?"

"Ya. When we're wolves, we can 'hear' what everyone else is thinking. It's pretty annoying, everyone hearing your most private thoughts. It's helpful though when we need to coordinate."

"That's weird," I muttered so low that I didn't think Quil would be able to hear me.

"It is weird. You're doing good with the weird stuff."

"How did you hear me?"

"Once we turn into werewolves, lots of things happen, like our hearing is better."

"What else happens?"

"Umm…we heal faster."

"Why?"

He put his hand on my face. It was warm, but I always associated Quil and his friends with heat. "What?" I was confused and I knew he could see it.

"When our body temperature means that we're suppose to be dead, we can't go to the doctor."

"What is your body temperature?"

"About 108. Anything else you want to know? You have to have more questions than that."

I did. I just had to remember them. I started thinking about the other night with Bella. "Are you as fast as vampires?"

"Yup, and as strong, just not as hard." I liked it when he would supply information without me asking.

"What do you mean 'not as hard'? I remember when I tried to punch you once and broke my finger instead. If that's not hard, what is?"

"Their skin is like marble or granite, ours isn't. We're still part human, so we're still fleshy, just a lot more durable than regular humans. We also have blood, they don't."

That was all the questions I could think of at the moment. If I thought of some later I would just ask him when I thought of them. A wolf howled in the distance.

Quil sighed. "Come on, let's get you back to Emily's. They want me back."

**I know it's short but I couldn't think of anything else she would want to know and I have a new poll up on my profile because sadly, this story is coming to an end. There is only going to be about 2 more chapters and an epilogue. And I know I didn't include imprinting because Quil doesn't want her to know about that yet but she WILL find out about it. Please review and tell me what you think about it and don't forget to read my other story **Dreams Come True? **!!!!**


	16. Fight

Ok people. We have a problem here. My last chapter only got 3 reviews and the one before that got 13 so, you people need to review or I'm not going to update anymore. And I've read some stories that have 10 chapters and they have over a thousand reviews and this story only has 52 and I have 15 chapters so help me out here. I want at least 75 reviews by the end of the story and including this chapter, there's only about 4 more chapters. About the imprinting thing, don't worry, Claire will find out soon enough and it all fits in.

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, otherwise my username would be Stephenie Meyer, and since it's not, I don't own any characters except the names you don't recognize. **

A Quil/Claire Imprint Story

Chapter 16 Fight

DAY OF THE FIGHT

When I woke up in the morning, I immediately thought of Quil and the fight. Alice said it would start around 8:30. It was 7:45. That meant I had a little of 45 minutes to worry. Lovely.

Quil said that they were going to head off the vampires before they got anywhere near Forks, which was closer. Alice promised me they wouldn't be anywhere near the Makah Rez either. I liked Alice, she was…peppy. I think that's the word. She would come to LaPush everyday to visit Charlie. Apparently Charlie worshipped her for some reason.

As I was looking for my sweatpants, I turned on the radio to get my mind off the fight, Uncle Sam, Quil, and his friends. They were playing oldies and changing songs. Just a Dream came on by Carrie Underwood. I shut off the radio, but couldn't get the words out of my head. I found my sweatpants and went out into the hallway.

"…it's like she imprinted on him," Kim said. "I see the worry in her face every time he leaves to go out to run patrol."

"With what I heard her say to him last night, I'm surprised he's not here skipping the fight to comfort her."

"What she say Em?" Rachel asked.

"She said she would rather go and get killed then Quil go and get hurt."

Aunt Emily heard that! That was private! And what is imprinting?

They started talking again.

"Have the kids suspected anything?" Rachel asked.

"I don't think so. Danielle and Vanessa only asked why Claire was here and I told them what we told Sara. And they're used to Sam not being home for dinner. How's Annie, Kim?"

"Oh, she's fine. Like you said, she's used to Jared not being home for dinner. She just thinks he's at work, which he is. And I try to hide my worry as best I can when she's around, I don't want her to have to worry."

I decided that it was time for me to come down. "Morning." I acted like I only heard the last part.

"Morning sweetie, how are you doing?" Aunt Emily asked.

"Worried, nervous."

"Do you want something to eat?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

A timer went off in the kitchen. "Time to check the bread," Aunt Emily muttered. Baking again.

I followed her into the kitchen. "Aunt Emily, what's imprinting?"

She froze. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Kim said it this morning."

"Ask Quil what imprinting is. He doesn't want anyone else to tell you."

"What if he doesn't—"

"Don't think like that!" Aunt Emily interrupted. "_If_ he doesn't come back, I'll tell you, but focus on the positive. He has a good reason for wanting to come back."

"What's that?"

"I'll tell you later."

I grabbed a banana and went back into the living room.

"Hey Claire, if I tell you something, do you think you can keep it a secret until I tell you otherwise?" Rachel asked.

They were trying to distract me, but hey, I needed a distraction. "Sure Rachel. What's up?"

She smiled. "I think I'm pregnant again."

"Really?! That's great Rachel!" About 6 years ago, Rachel had a stillborn baby. It broke her heart. We've all been hoping that she would get pregnant again so the hole in her heart would heal. **(I had to put that in there cuz I just realized that Rachel's been married for about 10 years and she didn't have any kids) **I hugged her.

"You have to keep it a secret though. Paul doesn't know yet."

"Why didn't you tell him yet?" Kim asked.

"I just found out this morning and I thought that you girls would want to know before all the guys."

"Thanks Rach! And congratulations!!" Aunt Emily called from the kitchen.

"Remember, don't tell anyone until I let you know," Rachel reminded us.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"8:20," Kim said.

A fresh wave of fear rolled over me. The song ran through my head. '_Why'd you have to leave me? Why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now I'll never know'_

Rachel saw what apparently went across my face. I had no idea what my face showed. She gave me a hug. "Trust me, everything is going to be fine. They've done all done this before."

"And everything is passed down from father to son. And the wolves have been around for a long, long time," Aunt Emily said coming in from the kitchen.

"How do stand it? Not knowing what's going on?"

"We've always considered Emily our stronghold. She's known the longest. That's why we always come over to her house instead of going to her house." Kim answered.

"Sometimes Sue comes over when she's not working at the store," Aunt Emily added.

"Charlie and Billy go fishing to try to relax," Rachel laughed, "it doesn't work so well though, they're preoccupied the whole time."

"So, basically you stay together and worry?" I summarized.

"Ya, but Rachel is usually out of it editing a book, and Emily cooks, so I usually go into the kitchen and talk to her there."

"What do you talk about?"

"Lots of things, sometimes we talk about how we met Sam and Jared."

"Not today, Kim!" Aunt Emily called from the kitchen, she had gone back to check on whatever she was making.

"Oh, right."

"This is off topic, but how come you never talk about your parents Kim?"

Kim looked down, like she was remembering unhappy thoughts.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's OK. My mom didn't care about me. I could do whatever I wanted and she wouldn't care. My dad was abusive. Not to my mom, only to me. When I was a junior, Jared started talking to me. I had had a crush on him for the longest time. After a little while, he became my boyfriend, and he met my dad one night. My dad didn't handle it well, and a few days later I told him that Jared broke up with me, then he calmed down. I started staying at my grandma's house more often. She had no problem with Jared, in fact; she loved him. Jared and I were still together, we just couldn't go out in public together."

"Wow."

"Ya, it was hard. You should have seen my dad's face when I came home one night 3 years later, after I supposedly broke up with Jared, engaged to him. It wasn't funny then, but when I look back at it, it was hilarious."

"Claire? Can you come here for a minute?"

"Sure Aunt Emily." I walked into the kitchen to find Aunt Emily in front of 2 huge pots on the stove.

"Can you cut up those potatoes and carrots? I have a feeling they're going to be hungry when they come back."

"Sure."

~*~

20 minutes later

I finished cutting up all the veggies for the soup. "When do you think they'll be back?"

"I'm not sure but soon."

A wolf howled in the distance. It sounded like it was in pain.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to hear the wolves.

"Battle's over," Aunt Emily whispered.

Another wolf howled. 14 more howled, each taking it's turn, all sounding like they were in pain.

Dun, dun, dun. This is my longest chapter yet, so you better review!! I'll update as soon as I can and sorry for the cliffie! I know I'm evil, but a big reminder, I want LOTS of reviews! And don't forget about the poll because sadly, this story is coming to an end :( 


	17. Injured

**All right guys I'm doing this for you. I'm still grounded but I told my mom this is English homework, you know a story. The hard part is going to be getting on Fanfic to actually post this. I'll let you know the winner of my poll Monday on my profile, and thanks to everyone that voted!! It means a lot to me and for all of you that didn't, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!!!! Anyway, I won't update again until I have 20 reviews. That's not many compared to the amount of hits I get. And for everyone that does review, you will get a **_**sneak peek**_ **from the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I only own anyone whose name you don't recognize.**

A Claire/Quil Imprint Story

Chapter 17 Injured

Aunt Emily opened the back door, waiting for our wolves to come home. After what seemed like forever, we heard a twig snap.

Then the howling started. It was right behind the house, and it was really loud. Like it was more than one wolf howling, maybe like two or three. Some of the neighbors closed their doors to try to keep the noise down.

The guys came out of the woods in groups of 4. Three of them were carrying the other one. Sam, Jared, and Paul were carrying Embry; Jake, Seth, and Collin were carrying Leah; and Brady, Zach, and Ben were carrying Quil.

Before I could say anything, Sam said, "Dr. Carlisle and Edward are going to be here momentarily. They're getting some medical supplies."

I followed Rachel into the living room and everything was pushed against the wall. Quil, Embry and Leah were laying on the floor. I ran to Quil and knelt beside him. I started to cry because he was hurt. His whole left side was bloody and his left ankle was laying in a very unnatural position.

"I'll be fine Claire, trust me." He reached up and held my hand and smiled.

A car pulled up outside and in less than a minute Carlisle and Edward were in the house. Edward started working over Quil, and Carlisle over Leah, since she wasn't as bad as Embry.

"Bella's running here, she'll work on Embry. And don't worry Claire; Quil will be just fine. I'll have to rebreak your ankle and you'll have to hold really still for a while then."

"I didn't know Bella had a medical degree," Emily whispered.

"Well, we were back in school, so we could help Carlisle with the new technology and techniques. We never graduate, just read the whole text book and then 'transfer' to another school."

"OWW!!!!!" Quil yelled.

"Sorry, sorry! I had to rebreak it before it completely healed."

"You couldn't have warned me?!"

"I was trying to keep your mind off it and Bella will be here in a minute."=

"Edward, did you forget about the morphine?"

"No, I apparently didn't use enough."

I looked over at Leah. She looked knocked out, and so did Embry, but I didn't remember anyone giving him anything, and I don't think he could just fall asleep…

"Carlisle gave him some morphine right after Leah."

Oh yeah, he could read my mind.

Edward smiled. Out of thin air, Bella appeared. She started working on Embry immediately, looking skilled in what she was doing.

The smell of blood was starting to get to me. Wait, if they were vampires, don't they want to drink their blood?

"They smell really bad compared to humans. And we've had a lot of practice. Even Bella who's only been at it for about a decade, fairs pretty well to flowing human blood."

"It's easier around the werewolves, the smell really bad to us, but since Jake imprinted on Nessie, we're all used to it," Bella said, then looking confused when Aunt Emily and Kim suddenly looked at me.

That reminded me. What _was_ imprinting? Aunt Emily said that Quil wanted to tell me, but he was unconscious.

"She doesn't know what imprinting is yet. Quil wants to tell her," Edward answered for me.

Thanks, I thought.

"Your welcome. Well, everyone's fixed up, so when they wake up, just tell them to stay still."

"Thank you so much Carlisle, Bella, and Edward," Aunt Emily said.

"Your welcome, Emily. They should be fine, but if they feel any pain, we'll be home."

"Don't worry, we will," Rachel said.

"Well, let's get going, Alice wanted to do some shopping with Rose, Nessie and Bella before we leave."

"Ugh. Do I have to go, Edward?" Bella complained.

"You probably should, she'll be cranky if you don't go."

"Ok, well I'm going to say hi to Charlie, then I'll be home."

"Ok. Bye." And before I knew it, they were all gone.

"Don't worry Claire, he'll recover. Jake's had worse," Uncle Sam comforted.

"Really Jake?"

"Ya. It only took about 3 weeks and I was fine. Nothing's wrong with me."

"Well…" Seth started, looking up from his sister.

"Shut it Seth."

"Will do."

Quil stirred but didn't wake up, and Embry was still out of it.

Someone's stomach growled. "Claire, why don't we get the guys something to eat."

"OK Aunt Emily."

Just then the door burst open and Vanessa, Danielle, and Annie ran in. "Why is everyone over here mom?"

"Quil, Embry and Leah were in an accident. They were cliff diving and the waves pushed them into a bunch of rocks."

"Are they alright?!" Vanessa asked.

"Don't worry. They look a lot worse than they are. Dr. Cullen was just over here to check them out. Right now, they're sleeping, so leave them alone," I answered.

"Where's mom, Emily?" Annie asked.

"She's in the living room. If you want to go in, be quiet."

"OK," she whispered and they all ran out.

"When did you become so trusting?" Aunt Emily asked.

"I don't know. Maybe when Jake said he was worse and he's fine now."

"Oh. Here, can you carry this tray into the living room?"

"Sure." I walked slowly, not because it was heavy, but because it had bowls of really hot soup on it. "Girls, Aunt Emily has yours in the kitchen, and why aren't you in school? I thought you didn't get out until 2?"

"Ok and we have a half day today."

"Danielle, can you take this back into the kitchen for me?"

"Sure, Claire," she said as she skipped out to the kitchen.

Leah stirred. "Can I sit up?" she mumbled.

Seth looked at us. "I don't think it will hurt," Jake said. He grabbed a pillow and Seth and Rachel sat her up against the wall.

"What smells so good?" she asked.

"Chicken noodle. Do you want some?"

"Sure Kim." Kim got up, set her bowl down and went some for Leah.

~*~

Once we were done with lunch, Quil woke up. He asked for something to eat and held my hand a lot.

"Quil what's imprinting?"

"Where'd you hear that?"

"I overheard Kim say it this morning and Bella said it too."

"Come on. Let's give them some privacy," Rachel ordered.

See if you're patient you will finally get what you are waiting for. Next chapter I promise will be the imprinting chapter! And after that, *sniff* is the epilogue.

**Remember I want 20 reviews and when you review, you'll get a preview of the next chapter!**


	18. Imprinting

**Ok so I didn't get my 20 reviews, but I was allowed back on the computer finally! And I thought I would let you off the hook. And in case you didn't hear, Angela's a witch is going to be my next story after I finish Kim's.**

**Thank you to: **

**Harrypottermeetstwilight**

**strawberrykiwishampoo **

**MintCcIceCream **

**deedee4sho **

**CellaCullen**

**KillergruntRGNL **

**Sarah ()**

**For reviewing!**

A Claire/Quil Imprint Story

Chapter 18 Imprinting

Review

"_Quil what's imprinting?"_

"_Where'd you hear that?"_

"_I overheard Kim say it this morning and Bella said it too."_

"_Come on. Let's give them some privacy," Rachel ordered._

Leah and Embry were asleep and everyone else had cleared out.

"I was hoping you wouldn't find out about this until later. Imprinting is, well, it's like umm, finding your soul mate?" he said it like a question.

"Soul mate!" What?! I was supposed to fall in _love_ with Quil?! I loved him, but like a brother.

"Calm down Claire! It's not like that. I'll be your brother, your friend, anything you want, I will do anything for you. I can't lie to you, I won't let you get hurt, I can't be away from you for any length of time, that's why I've been in your life since you were two," he insisted.

"You imprinted on me when I was two?" I asked in disbelief.

"Ya. You were visiting Emily with your sister when I saw you. You were suddenly the center of the universe. It was like the whole world shifted and I was revolving around you, not the sun. It was different for me. Sam imprinted on Emily, Jared on Kim, and Jake was so love sick with Bella that it was like he imprinted on her."

Whoa. So I was going to _marry_ him one day? Ok, eww. I don't think about him that way, at least not yet. Maybe when I'm older, but not _now._ I'm only 14 for crying out loud! "So did Jake imprint on Nessie?"

"Ya, right when she was born Jake imprinted on her. She looked like she was 18 when she was really 7. So it was different for him too."

"And Paul on Rachel?"

"Right before Jake."

"But they all got married!" I insisted.

"Except for Jake and Nessie."

"But they're going out!"

"It doesn't mean we have to go out. Remember, I'll be whoever you want me to be. I don't have to be your boyfriend. Rachel, Kim, Nessie, and Emily all _wanted_ Sam, Jared, Paul, and Jake to be their boyfriends. If you _want_ me to be your boyfriend, than I will. You can always change your mind later. Nothings set in stone."

"Promise?" I didn't want to have to make a choice that would affect the rest of my life now when I wasn't sure of what I wanted.

He smiled. "I promise."

"Thanks, but the whole imprinting thing is still weird."

"Ya, I guess."

"Why does it happen?"

"Imprinting?"

"Ya."

"Well, Billy thinks it makes stronger wolves and Sam thinks it's just a way of finding your true love."

True love? At _two_?Ew."But what do you think?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just used to it by now. Having found you 12 years ago. My whole reason for existing is making you happy."

"What would make me happy now is for you to get better."

"Whatever you want Claire, whatever you want."

**Ok I know it's a short chapter and you've all been waiting for it since like the very beginning, but that's my imprinting chapter and this is the last chapter. The next and final chapter *sniff* is the last chapter :( So remember, if you give a review, you get a preview, and I'll try to get the last chapter out this weekend, and at the latest, before Christmas.**

**Sarah (don't forget to get the review button!!)**

* * *


	19. Epilogue

**So as promised, here's the final chapter/epilogue. Thank you to all that have reviewed!**

A Claire/Quil Imprint Story

Epilogue

It's been 6 years since Quil told me he imprinted on me. At the time, it freaked me out. Majorly. But now, well, I'm glad he's all mine. We've been dating for the past year, and I'm head over heals in love with him. Sara was happy for me when she found out that I was moving to La Push after I graduated high school so I could be live closer to Quil. She comes down to see me every once in a while.

I live in the house next door to Aunt Emily, so naturally, I spend a lot of time at her house, helping out raising my second cousins. I work at the store with Sue everyday and I spend most of my time with Aunt Emily when Quil's running as a wolf.

"What are you thinking about Claire-bear?" He still used that nickname from when I was 2.

"Just about when I first found out you imprinted on me."

"You over reacted when I said 'soul-mate' and thought we would never go out."

"And you pleading that you never thought about me that way."

"Yes, and I promised you that you could always change your mind on who you wanted me to be."

"Yes. You did."

We sat on the sand looking out onto the waves for a while.

The sun was about to set. I sighed. "I should probably get to Aunt Emily's for dinner, she invited me over tonight."

"Ok. But first I have something for you."

"Really?" I sat up and crossed my legs.

Quil sat in front of me Indian style.

"Claire, will you marry me?" he pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"Of course, Quil!" He slipped the ring on my ring finger, then kissed me.

"I just have one question, have you had that ring in your pocket all day?"

He laughed.

"I'm serious!" I whined. I could always get my way with whining.

"Oh Claire, don't whine! If you do, I might just take that ring back!" he joked.

"You wouldn't," I joked back.

"I would."

"No, you wouldn't. I want it. And you never answered my question."

"You're right, I wouldn't. And yes I have. Why do you ask?"

"Because if you gave it to me this morning, I would've been happy all day."

"Well, it's a little late now, and were you not happy all day? You looked happy to me."

"I was, but I would've been overjoyed all day instead of just happy."

"Oh. Well, let's go tell Emily."

"Alright, but first I want one thing."

"What?"

"A kiss."

Then he silenced my lips with a kiss and I finally got my happily ever after.

The End  
*Sniff*

**Now, to make me really, really happy, all you have to do is review for me and tell me what you thought of the whole story and then promise me you'll read my other stories, even if you really don't cuz it'll just make me happy!!**

**emmettsmyfave**


End file.
